Biochemical and biophysical research in the Southern New England area as represented by Brown, Mount Holyoke, Wesleyan and Yale Universities encompasses projects directed at the elucidation of numerous health related phenomena. Among others, problems involving membrane structure, drug and hormone action, immune response, carcinogenic activity, and replicative processes are now under active study. All of these problems rely on the availability of sophisticated analytifal instrumentation in the area, and to an increasing extent they rely on nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy as one of the more valuable methods for achieving some understanding of the molecular basis of biological processes. Full realization of the potential for application of magnetic resonance depends, however, on the existence of instrumentation operating at sufficiently high fields to overcome the inverse dependence of spectral resolution on the molecular size of the system under study. There are a limited number of low field instruments in the Southern New England area, but these can provide neither the increased resolution nor the additional time necessary for solution of many of the aforementioned problems. We therefore propose the establishment of a high field nmr resource facility capable of fulfilling area requirements. The facility would be centered around a 70 Kgauss Fourier transform spectrometer with multi nuclear capabilities. It would be located at Yale University and would draw on the skills of personnel at Yale experienced in magnetic resonance techniques to provide a service facility for the Southern New England area. The three fold increase in resolution and much improved sensitivity should greatly extend the research potential of the Universities involved.